


Shared Hurt

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [24]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Heart-Sharing (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 24 - "I'm not okay"





	Shared Hurt

Kairi couldn't always hear Naminé. Their connection was one she didn't quite understand, but sometimes it flared up.

But the moment she met a member of the new Organization, a man that called himself Marluxia, all of Naminé's hurt passed through her heart.

Hours after, the pain was still there.

"Naminé, do you need anything?" Kairi asked, thinking that maybe Naminé could hear from inside her heart.

"I'm not okay," Naminé's voice appeared in her mind, Kairi wasn't quite sure how she heard it.

"I'm here for you," Kairi promised, a hand touching her heart.

"Thank you," Naminé's voice echoed.


End file.
